Un día especial
by haneko-chan
Summary: Ha sido así desde que puedo recordar. El día que decidí tomar el primer tren a mi trabajo desde hace casi año y medio; la línea roja Central Line del metro subterráneo. -Sasunaru.AU-


**Un Día Especial**

Ha sido así desde que puedo recordar.

El día que decidí tomar el primer tren de las 7 de la mañana para ir al instituto donde trabajo desde hace casi año y medio; la línea roja «Central Line» del metro subterráneo.

Vivo en la ciudad de Londres desde que nací, y siempre he tomado el metro para trasladarme de un lado a otro de la cuidad desde que tengo la capacidad de hacerlo por mí mismo. Así que pienso que el haberme topado con esa línea en particular, de tantas que hay para llegar al instituto en el centro, ha sido un cruel juego en el que el destino me ha convertido en ficha de él.

Les diré como comienzo mis días desde que realicé esa decisión y formé parte de la estrategia de juego de lo que nos rige la vida.

Me levanto como puedo —después de cuatro timbrazos de la alarma de mi celular— me baño como cualquier persona normal y empieza a cambiar la situación: no soy un chico vanidoso ni mucho menos, pero el haber tomado esa línea del metro por primera vez hace dos años no puedo evitar el preguntarme lo que por naturaleza la mayoría de las mujeres hacen después de ducharse y antes salir de la casa…

— _¿Qué me pongo hoy?_

Busco una buena combinación de ropa y continúo la rutina mañanera hasta que salgo de mi apartamento en la zona dos de Londres. Llego a la estación más cercana a mi lugar y sigo los mismos pasos que realicé el día anterior al anterior y así sucesivamente. Espero a que llegue el tren de la línea azul «Piccadilly's line» —primero cojo ese— hago cambio de línea en la estación de «King's Cross St. Pancras» y llego a la zona de espera de la «central line» y al llegar el tren me subo inmediatamente para sentarme en los últimos puestos disponibles del tercer vagón a la izquierda.

Levanto la mirada, hago una leve consulta de mi alrededor, y la segunda parte del plan de juego hace aparición con la segunda ficha en el tablero:

Él, el chico que he estado observando y pensando desde el día que decidí tomar el primer tren de las 7 de la mañana para ir al instituto donde trabajo desde hace casi año y medio.

Sasuke Uchiha, y es lo único que sé de él de verlo sentado en el mismo vagón, del mismo tren que tomo cada mañana; y lo averigüé luego de escuchar como contesta su celular siempre, cual abogado o reconocido empresario.

Me voltea a ver, y siento como el aliento se me va. Apenas respiro y es como si me encogiera en mi asiento, cierro los ojos apenado por mi comportamiento y eso causa que él desvíe la vista hacia la ventana. Esa conducta ocurre todos los días, y cuánto desearía que fuera porque él me reconoce y no sabe si hablarme; que es lo que realmente me pasa a mí. Hubo una ocasión que pude sentarme a su lado, y aunque ustedes piensan que ha sido una oportunidad maravillosa, para mí fue un angustioso e insoportable tormento.

No soy un chico de portada de revista, no soy alguien a quien todos se voltean a ver ni mucho menos estoy dotado de belleza. Me visto con lo que puedo encontrar en mi closet que se vea bien, y mi corte de pelo no tiene arreglo. Diría que lo único favorable en mi físico son mis ojos azules y cabello rubio: pero casi la mitad de la población es igual a mí. Podría decirse que tuve muy buenas calificaciones cuando estudiaba, pero eso a él que le va a importar.

Así que ese día en particular, cuando pude estar a centímetros de su cuerpo, no lo soporté. Me paré de mi asiento y salí del vagón. El corazón me latía con tal fuerza que tenía miedo de que lo escuchara. Casi me caigo saliendo puesto que me temblaban las piernas, y mis manos estaban frías de la angustia. Dirán que fui un completo idiota y que debí aprovechar para por lo menos preguntarle la hora; pero no estuvieron en mi lugar y no están…

¿Cómo es que la gente llama a este sentimiento?

Amor.

Así le dice mi querida abuela, la que tanto quiero y sabe lo que paso todos los días a las siete de la mañana de lunes a sábado.

Exacto… no están enamorados de aquel chico de toscas facciones y mirada serena.

Después de unos minutos, luego de el fiasco de miradas, lo volteo a ver nuevamente para ver que hace —es mi único pasatiempo en el metro— y me doy cuenta que sigue con la mirada perdida, y la cabeza de medio lado contra el cristal. Lanza un bostezo al dicho cristal y siento como mi corazón late con un poco más fuerte de lo normal, se restriega un ojo como evitando que una lágrima traicionera se le salga y mis pupilas se inundan; me parece algo tan tierno en esa persona que a simple vista parece tan fría.

No puedo evitar sonreír para mí mismo, y presiento que mi mirada es tan intensa que por tal enfoca la vista en mí para no sentirse tan cohibido por la fuerza de ésta. Mis pómulos se sonrojan y la sonrisa que pensaba estaba en mi imaginación desaparece, porque acaba de sonreírme —con sus labios curvados solo de un lado—, y parece que era una respuesta a la mía.

_¡Idiota!_ Pienso con ímpetu al verme descubierto, y por el enorme sonrojo que debe de ver en mi cara. Con decir que siento hasta las orejas calientes.

El tren para, ha llegado a una estación ya muy lejos de donde lo cogí, por lo que ya poca gente está en el vagón.

Y algo ocurre.

Un suceso que creí que al día de hoy nunca acontecería. Y creo que fue producto del bochorno del lugar o porque mi mente finalmente se atrofió y perdió la razón brindándosela a mi corazón.

Hablé. Le hablé… diciendo un nombre que no debió de salir nunca de mis labios delgados.

_—Sa-Sasuke…_

Me golpeo mentalmente, y me siento morir lentamente en el puesto donde estoy sentado. Lo he llamado, no sé por qué ni para qué, y de remate lo he hecho tartamudeando. Supongo que piensas _que chico más raro y tonto_, ¿por qué no habría de pensarlo si hasta yo mismo lo hago?

¿Y por qué no he muerto ya?

Pero el tiempo se para de un momento a otro. Y parece que soy el único que ha sentido el cambio en la línea del tiempo porque el resto de la gente sigue en sus cosas.

Él se ha levantado con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa en sus labios, más linda que la que hace poco mostró, y al mirar a mi alrededor me fijo que está destinada solo a mí. ¿A mí? ¿al chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, piernas de gelatina y manos de hielo, de corazón re tumbador y sonrisa boba?

No me lo puedo creer, mi cuerpo no reacciona y mis ojos son los únicos que se mueven y siguen el movimiento de su cuerpo que termina sentándose a mi lado —la persona que hace momentos estaba a mi lado acaba de salir en esa estación.

Cierro un poco la boca, la tenía levemente abierta de la impresión, y viro completamente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y creer que todo lo que está pasando… es la pura y hermosa verdad.

—_Hace tiempo que quería hablarte, pero no me atrevía_

Me dice, con una cara llena de angustia y tristeza, pero que no deja de tener esa sonrisa que hasta el momento no había visto. Tan "anti-él". Y yo no dejo de tener la cara de asombro todavía, o eso creo al ver que _Sasuke Uchiha_ suelta una pequeña risita al verme más detalladamente.

—_Parece ser que tú también estabas con ese gran dilema… ¿o me equivoco?_

Para nada, eres Dios al darte cuenta de cuales eran mis pensamientos en ese momento.

—_Sé que es extraño, pero aunque no te conozco ya te extrañaba._

Me siento desubicado por un segundo, pero rápidamente me entero de lo que me dice. Había faltado al trabajo desde hace unos tres días por un grave caso de fiebre que me dio, y que sigo teniendo pero ya puedo controlar.

Un escalofrío corre por toda mi espalda.

Se ha percatado de mi ausencia. ¡Se ha percatado que no he ido a mi trabajo estos días! Estoy que lloro de la misma felicidad que me causa esa impresión.

— _¿Te diste cuenta?_

Me atrevo a preguntarle, o más bien me dejo guiar por lo que rige a mi cerebro y por ende mi boca, el corazón.

Se pone extrañamente serio y me pregunta que me ha pasado esta última semana para que no haya podido ir al trabajo. Nuevamente me asombro por su capacidad de saber muchas cosas de mí con tan solo verme sentado en el mismo vagón. Le explico lo de mi repentina fiebre con una sonrisa en la boca para que no se preocupe, cosa que no evito puesto que se pone más serio —si es posible— y me toca la frente.

—_Déjame ver._ — me dice y posa su frente en la mía, lo que provoca que pierda la respiración hasta que la retira dándome su diagnostico. —_Todavía tienes un poco._

_¿Qué pasó ahí?_ Me pregunto cohibido. Nadie había hecho eso conmigo además de mi querida abuela, por lo que por lógica me siento más apenado que de costumbre. Me toma la mano y por acto reflejo la retiro de las suyas, no quiero que se entere que las tengo anormalmente frías gracias a él.

Veo como un pequeño sonrojo pasa por sus mejillas y me pide una disculpa por su atrevimiento.

—_Hace tiempo que esperaba este momento._

Agrega a su disculpa, lo que me hace pensar que es un chico muy interesante y susceptible frente a sus emociones. Ha pasado de feliz a angustiado, y de serio a terriblemente arrepentido.

—_No te preocupes _— le respondo tomándolo de una mano, pasándose el atrevimiento a mi cuerpo _—. Mira, tengo las manos frías. Pensé que no te gustaría._

Sonríe, pero de medio lado nuevamente, y le devuelvo una sonrisa tímida.

—_Desde que te vi tomar este tren hace año y medio, no he podido evitar rechazar el tren que me lleva directo a mi lugar de trabajo, y seguir tomando éste en particular. Solo para verte_ _—_ Sus cejas se curvan levemente, como cuando uno cuenta sus travesuras a los padres _—. ¿Me creerás un acosador ahora?_

Nunca, porque si lo hiciera yo sería el peor acosador entre nosotros.

Niego con la cabeza y me acerco más a él.

Pone una mano en mi mejilla sonrojada, más por la fiebre que me consume que por la pena que tengo al estar junto a él. Mueve su pulgar acariciando mi rostro y siento la vista un poco borrosa; parece ser que mi enfermedad ha tomado represalias conmigo por haberme levantado ese día de mi cama.

Sasuke se acerca a mi oído y me susurra de manera tierna:

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

No sé si pueda responder, o si lo hago escupiré fuego por como arden mis entrañas. Pero al yo saber su nombre sin siquiera preguntárselo, y haber espiado sus llamadas, siento que le debo por lo menos la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—_Naruto…_

Respondo quedito, y él nota mi malestar. Pasa su mano de mi mejilla a mi frente y garganta, y la angustia reina nuevamente sus lindas facciones, ¿por qué se preocupa así por mí, si nos acabamos de conocer? No me detengo a buscar la respuesta puesto que un vacio se va formando frente mío y la cara de Sasuke va desapareciendo de mi foco. No quiero desmayarme, quiero seguir viéndolo, quiero seguir sintiendo una de sus manos en la mía y la otra en mi mejilla, quiero seguir oliendo su aliento de menta, quiero que me siga preguntando cosas al oído…

Y se va la luz por un momento.

No le busco solución al inesperado apagón y me acerco a él, en medio de la oscuridad que nos consume, y finalmente encuentro sus labios con los míos.

Sorprendido me agarra los brazos para saber donde estoy y sostenerme, ya que no tengo equilibrio, y poco a poco me responde el beso. No sé si ha cerrado ya los ojos, pero los míos lo están hace tiempo derramando lágrimas de felicidad que se confunden con las de tristeza y desolación…

_A llegado mi momento,_ pienso antes de que mis labios dejen de responder los últimos mandatos de mi cerebro, y Sasuke me acomoda en su pecho. Me siento en mucha paz escuchando sus apresurados latidos y dando mi último respiro le digo:

—_Te amo…_

Mi corazón late muy despacio. Y dejo de respirar.

* * *

**Comentarios de CaHo, escuchando musica:**

Este fic esta inspirado en una canción que me cautivo estos últimos días. Jueves(11 de Marzo) de la Oreja de Van Gohg... Es una cancion que esta dedicada a los sucesos que ocurrieron el 11 de marzo del 2004 en España. Los ataques terroristas en 4 trenes de la red cercana a Madrid.

Deberían escucharla, es hermosa.

Hasta otra ocasión! ... Si actualizo mis otros fics ;P

**¿Cometarios?**

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


End file.
